Le bonheur rime avec enfants
by NashiDiabolique
Summary: Harry et Draco sont plus que stressé, car à la fin de la semaine, les jumeaux arrivent après une longue attende de près de deux ans. Le moment est venu de se replonger dans ses souvenirs et de se demander "Serons-nous de bon parent ? arriverons-nous a élever des enfants qui ne sont pas de nous ?" [adoptions]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir/Bonjour !**

 **comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je vous propose cette nouvelle fanfiction qui est une OS ^^**

 **Cette écrit m'est venu alors que je travaillais sur un défis sur la nature ^^ Mais bon, les mots sont venus, ont déferlé sur ma feuille et est née cette fanfiction !**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

 ** _MENTION DE VIOL_**

* * *

\- Es-tu sûre ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? demanda pour la énième fois Harry en entrant dans le salon.

\- Oui, j'en suis sure. J'aimerais encore vérifier que tous les papiers sont en règles avant le jour J.

\- Mais, enfin, Amour, dit le brun en passant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon. Nous avons déjà vérifié hier et tout était en ordre et en règle.

\- On ne sait jamais…

\- Comme tu veux…, lui répondit Harry en déposant un léger baiser sur son cou.

\- Amuse-toi bien avec Grangie, lui dit-il alors que Harry sortait du salon.

Harry souffla un coup, se demandant pourquoi Draco refusait systématiquement de profiter de leur sortie du dimanche. Pourtant ils ne faisaient qu'une promenade en vélo, dans toutes sortes de forêts, histoire de décompresser de la semaine et de se vider l'esprit.

Mais au fond de lui, il se demandait si le blond, savait faire du vélo. Après tout, c'était un objet Moldu...

Ils avaient décidé avec Hermione de faire ces sorties, après qu'elle est bêtement vu des jeunes entrains de rouler, alors qu'ils se baladaient en forêt, le premier mai. Ils avaient donc testé, se rappelant les sensations perdues de la nature et de rouler jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mollets. Ainsi, tous les dimanches, ils se retrouvaient devant les portes de la demeure d'Harry et de Draco. Hermione venait en voiture – elle ne vivait quasiment plus dans le monde sorcier – et ils accrochaient leur vélo sur le porte-vélo.

Ils variaient souvent d'endroits et jetèrent leur dévolu, cette fois-ci, sur une petite forêt, non moins du domaine du brun. Ils déchargèrent leur vélo, mirent leur casque – ordre de Hermione – et montèrent dessus. Ils s'engagèrent dans le sentier et respirèrent à plein poumons l'air froid et pur des alentours.

\- C'est bientôt le grand jour, n'est ce pas ? demanda tout sourire Hermione.

\- Oui…ils vont enfin être à la maison, lui répondit Harry avec un aussi grand sourire mais un peu crispé par le stresse.

\- Tout va bien se passer, essaya de le rassurer la brune.

\- Mais Hermione, et s'ils ne plaisaient pas ? Qu'on n'arrivait pas à s'entendre ? demanda le Survivant en s'arrêtant.

\- Harry…, dit-elle en s'arrêtant aussi lui montrant un banc sur le côté. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils viendront au Manoir...Et ça s'est toujours bien passé !

\- Mais là ça ne sera pas pareil ! Ils venaient qu'un jour voir même que quelques heures…là, ils seront là, constamment et…J'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur…, avoua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre du bas.

\- Harry…

\- Non, Hermione. La dernière fois qu'ils sont venus, Gabriel est tombé dans le jardin et il s'est cassé le bras ! Et je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Je suis resté là, stoïque, alors que mon garçon souffrait ! Heureusement que le jardiner était là et qu'il a vite prévenu Draco...J'ai bien cru qu'on allait nous enlever leur garde…Draco ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné...

\- Harry, dit Hermione en posant sa main sur son bras, tu feras un père parfait, ne le doute pas. Regarde, au début avec Rose, ça n'a pas été facile parce que Blaise et moi avions des idées bien différentes de l'éducation. Mais, aux moindres doutes et peurs nous étions là, l'un pour l'autre. Rose s'est plusieurs fois blessée sous ma surveillance et il m'arrivait souvent de paniquer, surtout quand elle a eu la Dragoncelle ! Mais, maintenant nous avons trouvé un équilibre et tout se passe pour le mieux.

Voyant que ce qu'elle disait ne détressait pas son ami, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Regarde autour de toi.

Elle lui montra le sentier, les arbres et les arbustes en face d'eux. Hermione s'arrêta, et descendit de son vélo, vite suivie de son ami, qui enleva la sangle de son casque.

\- Tu vois, la forêt, c'est comme la vie. Quand tu la regardes comme ça, elle est brouillonne, allant dans tous les sens sans aucune logique ni beauté. Mais quand tu prends le temps de l'observer, de faire attention à quelques détails, tu ne peux que trouver des merveilles.

En parlant, la jeune femme avait posé son vélo à terre et entraîné son ami de toujours avec elle. Elle s'accroupie, poussa quelque veilles feuilles et lui montra deux minuscules plantes. Elles étaient en forme d'étoile, violettes et dégageaient un parfum doux et pur malgré leur taille.

\- Regarde, quand tu fouilles un peu dans la forêt, tu trouves des merveilles pourtant ensevelies derrière des feuilles mortes et ternes. Là, ces fleurs ce sont des violettes des bois, sont Gabriel et William. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, ils représentent le renouveau, une nouvelle vie. Pour toi et Draco, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant.

Harry écoutait Hermione avec beaucoup d'attention, comprenant où elle venait en venir. Il hocha la tête en lui disant merci. Ils remontèrent le chemin et reprirent leur vélos.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade en silence. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées et Hermione voulait le laisser cogiter.

Ils ne rentrèrent pas trop tard. Harry et Draco peaufinèrent les derniers détails de la maison, rangeant les chambres, donnant leurs dernières recommandations à leur nourrice, aux elfes de maison et à leur majordome. Ils ne parviennent pas à dormir ce soir-là, l'esprit plein d'appréhension quant au weekend à venir. Mais parfois, ils se regardaient dans les yeux en se disant qu'ils seraient bientôt là, avec eux.

La veille de leur venue, Harry et Draco retournèrent dans cette forêt, pour se vider l'esprit et observer tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Ils ne suivirent pas le sentier mais s'enfoncèrent dans les branchages.

Ils tournèrent en rond pendant un moment avant de trouver un petit bosquet et de s'y allonger, salissant leurs habits - au plus grand damne du blond.

Harry se sentait bien, là, entouré d'arbre, de buissons, de mousse ou encore de végétation en décomposition. Il inspira un grand coup, se remplissant les poumons d'air pur.

Demain, ils seraient officiellement pères. Lui et Draco. Il se demanda comment il en était arrivé là. Il se revoyait encore âgé de onze ans, recevant la visite d'Hagrid, sa rencontre avec Ron et Hermione puis toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues. Mais ceux qui restaient les plus intacts, c'étaient bien les moments passés avec Draco, en secret, jouant les ennemis le jour et les amants la nuit. Rien au monde n'aurait pu prédire cela, pourtant...

\- À quoi penses-tu ? demanda le blond en dégageant une mèche noire des yeux de son mari.

\- À nous. A comment on s'est rencontrés et surtout, comment on en est arrivés là, lui répondit-il en posant sa tête contre son torse.

Draco entoura de ses bras la taille d'Harry et regarda le ciel avec un brin de nostalgie sur le visage.

\- T'en souviens-tu comment cela a commencé ? demanda-t-il en le regardant avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oh oui ! Comme si c'était hier.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, les souvenirs remontant malgré eux. Ils fermèrent les yeux, se remémorant ce passage à leur manière.

Leur histoire avait commencé en quatrième année. En début d'année, pour rire, Draco lui avait envoyé une lettre anonyme. Elle stipulait qu'il devait se rendre dans une tour, la Tour d'Astronomie, pour un rendez-vous. Evidemment, Harry avait reconnu la magnifique écriture de sa Némésis mais il avait quand même décidé de venir. Draco, quant à lui, avait été surprit de le voir. Il commençait à partir, riant de sa bêtise – puéril – avant que Harry l'interpelle, sachant qu'il était là.

Et là, Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi il faisait cela, les yeux un peu rouges. Par une raison obscure, ils se parlèrent, ou plutôt se hurlèrent leurs quatre vérités en face. Et ce fut, le début de nombreuses autres nuits, à seulement se parler, de tout et de rien. Et puis un jour, sans prévenir, le soir, après l'épreuve contre le dragon, Draco l'avait embrassé, passionnément en lui disant à quel point il avait eu peur de le perdre.

Le brun ne l'avait pas repoussé, bien au contraire. Et leur petit secret continua comme ça pendant un long moment. Harry cachait leur relation en sortant avec Ginny, pour brouiller les pistes après que Hermione avait failli les surprendre. Draco avait très mal vécu cette période. Ne sachant comment se comporter lorsqu'il voyait cette fichue Weasley s'approcher de _son_ homme. Le plus difficile pour eux, avait été la guerre, car pendant un an, ils n'avaient pu se voir, s'écrire et prétendre – encore plus que d'habitude – se haïr. Et puis, finalement, après la guerre, alors que tout le monde pensait que le Survivant allait se marier avec Ginny, Harry et Draco sortirent de l'ombre, et décidèrent de ne plus se cacher, ayant déjà trop longtemps caché leur amour.

Mais suite à cela, les Weasley avaient coupé les liens avec Harry. Il le comprenait parfaitement. Mais il aurait tant aimé leur expliquer, leur faire comprendre ses choix et leur demander pardon pour le mal qu'il avait pu leur faire. Mais c'était ainsi. Ron ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer un Serpentard, un Mangemort et surtout, comment avait-il pu couvrir de honte le nom des Weasley.

Il secoua sa tête, chassant ses mauvaises pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et regarda en face de lui, découvrant deux arbres entremêlés, comme voulant se serrer l'un contre de l'autre. Il sourit, cette étrange formation lui faisant penser à lui et Draco quand ils dormaient. Un amas de bras et de jambes, entremêlés, comme s'ils allaient se perdre à tout moment.

Il tourna la tête, pour faire part de cette découverte à son unique amour, mais celui-ci dormait, la tête reposant contre un coussin de mousse, un bras derrière la tête et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il sourit face à ce spectacle et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais au même moment, une branche craqua et il tourna rapidement la tête vers la source du bruit. Sa main agrippa sa baguette. Mais aucun ennemi, juste une magnifique biche suivit de deux faons l'observant de ses grands yeux. Il rangea sa baguette, sans quitter du regard l'animal.

Son cœur se sera un peu, ne pouvait que penser à sa mère. Sa mère qu'il n'avait pas vraiment connue. Il lui arrivait quelque fois de se rappeler de son parfum, de ses cheveux dansant contre son visage ou de son sourire quand elle le regardait. Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant comme cette biche, avec ses deux garçons autour de lui, le suivant dans l'immense jardin. Cette pensée le fit sourire. La biche s'enfuit, suivit de ses petits.

Il regarda une fois de plus Draco, il ne put se demander comment lui, et le blond avaient décidé d'adopter un enfant et tout le chemin qu'ils avaient mené jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 _En 2006, soit un peu plus d'un an en arrière :_

 _Le temps était maussade dans toute la région alors, Draco et Harry s'étaient refugié dans leur salon privé, un long plaid sur eux, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans leur main. Harry avait machinalement posé ses jambes au-dessus de son compagnon, se reposant contre son torse alors que le blond refermait son bras autour de ses épaules et appuyait sa tête sur celle du brun. Harry traçait des arabesques invisibles sur le torse de Draco, qui avait fermé les yeux._

 _La cheminé, en face d'eux, ronronnait calmement, amenant un peu plus de chaleur dans la pièce. Celui-qui-avait-vaincu observait depuis les nombreuses fenêtres, le parc où les arbres tanquaient dangereusement par la force du vent. Il savait que plus loin, un magnifique jardin à l'anglaise les entourait, mélange subtile entre fleurs sauvages et fleurs raffinées. Il aimait se balader pendant des heures et des heures sur ses terres, rêvassant, oubliant son métier et donnant des instructions aux jardiniers._

 _Ils avaient tout pour être heureux : un métier qui leur plaisait, une belle demeure – construite spécialement pour eux –, une bonne situation financière, une famille et des amis aimants. Mais, à ses yeux, il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose et il voulait, plus que tout, en faire part à son compagnon._

\- _Draco..., murmura le brun_

\- _Oui ? demanda celui-ci._

\- _On aura bientôt vingt-six ans, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Bien-sûr que je le sais, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils._

\- _Je...je trouve la maison bien vide, ces temps-ci..., avoua-t-il la mine triste_

 _Draco se redressa, posant leur tasse sur la table base. Il le prit par les épaules, Harry fouillait son regard, le baissant ou visant un point invisible derrière lui._

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour ? s'inquiéta le blond. Voudrais-tu que notre famille passe plus souvent ? Ou nos amis ?_

\- _Non, rien de tel, Draco. Je..., reprit-il après un petit moment, j'aimerai...j'aimerai qu'on ait un enfant..., lâcha le brun en mordant sa lèvre inférieure._

 _Draco ne savait quoi répondre, il resta là, à la regarder la bouche légèrement ouverte. Harry voulait un enfant ? Et il ne lui en n'avait pas fait part avant ? Pourquoi ? Bien-sûr que lui aussi voulait des enfants, mais...il savait que c'était impossible par leur nature d'homme. Il n'avait donc jamais osé lui poser la question, la trouvant stupide. Il avait donc gardé le silence, noyant une de ses plus grandes envies._

 _Face au mutisme de son compagnon, Harry se dégagea de son emprise en soufflant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça et se dirigea vers la porte du salon._

 _Draco se leva en toute vitesse, manquant de tomber et empêcha Harry de partir. Il le regarda un instant, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, enfonçant son cou dans celui du Survivant._

\- _Je pensais être le seul à vouloir une famille rien qu'à nous..._

 _Harry le sera encore plus contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. Forcement que le blond ne lui aurait jamais demandé, il avait sa propre fierté. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, en enfouissant son visage contre le torse de Draco._

 _Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée à se renseigner sur les différents moyens qui s'offrait à eux. L'adoption leur parurent la plus adaptée et ils voulaient pouvoir donner une seconde chance a tous ces enfants abandonnés._

 _Il leur fallut quelques jours de plus, pour se mettre d'accord qu'ils adopteraient un enfant issu de la guerre. Draco et Harry voulaient se racheter de leur faute par cette décision. Ils prirent donc rendez-vous avec les personnes habilités à cette tâche qui leur montèrent un dossier en béton. Le dossier stipulait qu'ils pouvaient accueillir un enfant âgé de trois mois à treize ans, que l'enfant devrait être sorcier et avoir perdu ses parents durant la guerre, peu importe le côté où il se trouvait. Ils visitèrent donc de nombreux orphelinat pour y déposer un dossier._

 _Mais une fois, alors que Harry et Draco visitait un énième orphelinat et que le brun se forçait, une fois de plus, de ne pas regarder dans les –trop – nombreuse pièce remplit d'enfant de tout âge, deux petites terreurs lui foncèrent dessus. Ils levèrent leur petite tête en même temps, le regardant avec un gros sourire._

 _Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, remarqua Harry, alors que la directrice s'embourba, soudainement gênée par le geste des enfants. Harry ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire en retour._

\- _Messieurs Potter-Malfoy, je vous prie d'excuser le comportement de Gabriel et William, dit-elle en toute hâte en essayant de retirer les enfants des jambes du brun._

\- _Voyons, ce n'est rien._

 _Harry se baissa à la hauteur des enfants, essuyant une trace de boue sur la joue d'un des deux. Draco le regarda faire et su, tout de suite, que c'était eux. Il le sentait, au plus profond de son être. Merlin ! Même sa magie crépitait !_

\- _Merchi, monshieur._

\- _De rien, mon petit._

 _Draco se pencha également et leur demanda leur prénom._

\- _Gabriel..., répondit le plus brun de deux._

\- _Et moi, William._

\- _En voilà, des jolis prénoms ! Digne de grand aristocrate ! rigola Draco en leur souriant et se redressant._

\- _Etes-vous frères ? demanda Harry en redressant également._

\- _Oui ! répondit Gabriel. Nous sommes même des jumeaux ! dit-il avec fierté._

 _Et il avait de quoi, dans le monde sorcier, la naissance d'un enfant été déjà rare, mais la naissance de jumeau relevait presque du miracle._

 _Draco les observa tous les deux : ils étaient les parfaits opposés de l'un et de l'autre. Alors que Gabriel abordait des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, son frère les avait aussi blonds qu'ils paraissaient blancs. William possédait des yeux bleu océan et Gabriel les avait brun à la limite de l'ambre. Mais, pour le reste, ils se ressemblaient en tous points : le même petit nez pointu, une petite bouche bien remplie, une peau pâle et qui semblait douce, des longs cils souples et ils avaient également la même taille et la même corpulence._

 _Draco fit un sourire en coin, se disant qu'ils ressemblaient à de parfaits héritiers Malfoy et Potter._

 _Harry proposa aux petits s'ils voulaient visiter avec eux le reste de la bâtisse. Ils acceptèrent avec joie._

 _Et c'est ainsi, que les premiers papiers furent signés. Mais avant cela, ils avaient demandé l'histoire de ces petits, car ils étaient nés après la guerre._

 _La directrice fouilla un petit moment dans les nombreux dossiers et en sortit un où on pouvait lire_ Gabriel et William, vrai jumeau _. Elle leur passa le dossier, la mine grave._

 _Harry et Draco se regardèrent avant de l'ouvrir. En premier page, on pouvait apercevoir le visage des garçons, avec leur noms, date de naissance – le 5 août –, poids, âge, taille et les noms des parents. Ils émirent une grimace, cela ressemblait à une fiche des milieux carcérale._

 _Ils tournèrent la page et tombèrent sur un rapport des Aurors._

« Le 3 novembre 20**, le service de police Moldue a été appelé par les habitants du quartier à cause des cris indécents des enfants Gabriel Emil Rockwood et William Augustus Rockwood alors âgés d'un an lors des faits. Une fois entrée dans le domicile, le service Moldu a découvert Eléonore Emily Roberts pendue dans son salon. Apprenant l'apparition du Mangemort Rockwood, l'affaire a été reléguée au service magique et une enquête a été faite. Cette enquête a révélé de nombreux sévices corporels sur la femme et des analyses plus poussées ont montrées qu'elle avait été victime à plusieurs reprises de viol. Ainsi, les enquêteurs ont pu affirmer que les enfants étaient issus d'un de ces viols.

Après des recherches plus approfondies, notre équipe a pu savoir la cause du suicide d'Emily Riberts. Après l'arrestation de Augustus Rockwood, Eléonore Emily Roberts, s'était vue relâchée après un passage à Saint-Mangouste. Elle domiciliait dans son ancienne de demeure où elle avait été séquestrée et elle devait s'occuper des enfants, qui lui rappelaient cette période. Elle mit donc fin à ses jours, par la pression et la longue dépression qu'elle couvait.

Les enfants, Gabriel Emil Rockwook et William Augustus Rockwook, furent mis dans un orphelinat car aucuns parents proches ou éloignés ne voulaient prendre à leur charge des enfants « issus d'un sale Mangemort et d'un viol».

Affaire classée.

Fin du rapport,

RJ36LP »

 _Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Oui, cette femme était une victime de la Guerre, même si elle était morte après la Bataille Finale. Harry se moquait bien que ces adorables enfants soient issus d'un viol commis par un Mangemort, bien que l'acte en lui-même était inamissible et plus que monstrueux. Comment le ministère avait laissé une jeune femme toute seule, avec des enfants non voulus ? Et il se dit, qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule, à s'être donné la mort après la guerre, ne supportant pas les pertes, les actions faites ou subites. Une larme de colère et de tristesse coula le long de sa joue, qu'il vient chasser. Il secoua sa tête, fermant le dossier d'un coup sec._

 _Draco, quant à lui, était en hors de lui. Cet homme, il l'avait connu ! Il était là, à se pavaner que le Maître lui avait donné une femme, une Sang-Pur de surcroît, rien que pour lui ! Qu'il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait et qu'il aimait particulièrement quand elle le suppliait de la tuer ou d'arrêter. Il s'en souvenait, parfaitement même, des cris de cette femme, pas plus jeune que lui, qui résonnaient dans le couloir. Il frissonna, se haïssant de n'avoir rien fait pour l'aider. Il sera les points, une envie de vomir le prenant à la gorge._

 _Harry, sentant sa colère, enlaça sa main et le serra brièvement._

\- _Madame la Directrice ? commença Harry, la voix un peu tremblante._

\- _Messieurs, je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus adopter ces garçons avec toutes ces horreurs, se résigna-t-elle, en reprenant le dossier._

\- _Non, vous vous trompez...ces enfants, dit-il en se tournant vers une fenêtre donnant sur le parc, n'y sont pour rien. Qui sommes-nous juger quelqu'un à son passé, Madame ? Regardez-nous, si nous nous étions seulement basés sur notre passé, les on-dit, jamais au grand jamais, nous nous serions rencontrés, jamais nous ne nous serions mariés et jamais nous nous trouverions là, en face de vous. Nos parents ne nous définissent pas, madame, rajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en serrant un peu plus la main de Draco._

\- _Madame, ajouta celui-ci, peu importe qui sont leur parent, tout ce que nous voulons, c'est leur permettre une nouvelle et bonne vie, où ils pourront s'épanouir et devenir ce qu'ils veulent._

 _La directrice les regarda avec émotion. Depuis la venue de ces adorables enfants, personne n'avait voulu continuer l'adoption en découvrant leur passé, chose, malheureusement, obligatoire avant de signer les papiers. La directrice avait commencé à désespérer et quand elle avait vu les jumeaux se jeter contre eux, elle l'avait su, au plus profond d'elle-même, que cette fois-ci, ces enfants allaient trouver un foyer. Elle leur sourit et sortit les papiers à remplir et signer._

\- _Messieurs, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre._

 _Et c'est ainsi, que commença la longue procédure et les interminable visites des assistantes sociales dans leur demeure, pour voir si elle était réglementée pour la venue de deux enfants._

 _Gabriel et William avaient pris la nouvelle avec beaucoup de bonheur et de joie. Ils auraient bientôt une maison et des parents ! Mais pour ce fait, ils devaient attendre d'avoir quatre ans, ordre de la directrice._

 _Retour en 2007 :_

Et cela faisait presque un an que les deux garçons venaient à la demeure, essayant de se familiariser avec les lieux et les personnes présentes. Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par Draco. Celui-ci l'avait fait basculer en arrière pour qu'il se retrouve le dos contre son torse.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Lui souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- À tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés pour en arriver là.

Draco sourit dans le cou de son mari et il lui fit comprendre qu'ils devaient se lever.

\- Rentrons à la maison, dit-il en tendant sa main vers le brun.

Il lui attrapa la main et ils retournèrent dans la demeure, le visage plus serein.

En ouvrant le portail, Draco observa leur demeure, fier de lui et du travail des architectes. Une longue allée droite en pavés gris entourée de violettes et de petits arbustes ronds, et d'arbres, parfaitement symétriques. De chaque côté, un petit bassin classique de carpes koï, avec une petite fontaine en son milieu, des petits nénuphars un peu partout, le tout entouré de petites roches, rendant le bassin harmonieux et paisible. L'allée se terminait par une sorte de carrefour où en son milieu prônait une magnifique fontaine. Au fond, leur demeure, baptisée « La Demeure de l'Espoir », en style Tudor, avec beaucoup de fenêtres et de plantes, ne possédant pas de tour, sans effet de grandeur, ressemblant plus à une maison de vacance qu'autre chose. En somme, cette maison les représentait : sobre et élégante, éloignée des médias et proche de la nature.

Draco serra la main de son compagnon. Ils rentrèrent dans l'immense hall et le blond prévint le personnel qu'ils montaient dans leur salon privé. Ils montèrent les deux étages en se chahutant et riant.

Arrivés au salon, à côté de leur chambre, ils s'allongèrent sur un des canapés, l'un contre l'autre. Ils se parlèrent de tout et de rien, pour ne pas penser au lendemain et au nouvel tournant qu'allait prendre leur vie. Demain, les jumeaux seraient là, à courir partout dans le manoir et le jardin.

* * *

 **FIN ! (...ou pas...)**

 **vous en avez quoi ? ^^**

 **j'a décidé de faire une fin ouverte, si jamais, un jour, je décidais de continuer cette histoire (ce que je doute). Mais aussi, pour vous permette d'imaginer leur venus, leur nouvelle vie, leur adaptation, leur apprentissage mais aussi les disputes sur comment élever un enfant digne de la famille malfoy !**

 **évidement, à cet âge, le jumeaux ne savent pas pour leur vrai parents...mais Harry et Draco leur expliqueront tout, quand ils en auront l'âge. Je trouvais cela intéressant de faire intervenir des enfants de la guerre, car JKR n'en parle pas et bon...les Mpreg...je déteste alors je me suis dis, _TIENS, une adoption c'est cool !_**

 **Sur ceux, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon écrit et à une prochaine fois !**

 **Nashi ~**


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée des jumeaux

**Bonjour/bonsoir à vous !**

 **me revoilà pour la suite de cet "OS" !**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 ** _rating_ : T (mention d'un rapport sexuel)**

 ** _Beta_ : LineAiki**

 ** _pairing _: Drarry**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **L'arrivée des jumeaux**

* * *

\- Gabriel, William, réveillez-vous, chuchota une voix. Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour…

Il n'en fallu pas plus, pour que les jumeaux se lèvent et sautent sur leur lit, en poussant des cris de joie. Ils arrêtèrent de sauter dans tous les sens et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, avec la dame qui s'occupait d'eux.

La dame, Joëlle de son prénom, les aida à faire leur toilette et à s'habiller. Joëlle était tellement heureuse pour ces deux petits bouts. Depuis leur arrivée, c'était elle qui s'occupait d'eux. Elle se souvenait encore de leur arrivée, alors à peine âgée de un an, tenant à peine sur leur petite jambe. Elle s'était tout de suite attachée à eux, malgré leur passif. Dès lors, elle fur leur « tata ».

Ce fut donc avec un mélange de tristesse et de bonheur que Joëlle se dirigea avec Gabriel et William, vers les portes de l'orphelinat. Avant de transplaner, elle inspecta une dernière fois les enfants, remettant leur vêtement droits et des mèches rebelles en place. D'un coup de baguette, elle retissa les valises des garçons avant de leur prends la main et de leur donner les dernière consignes pour le transplanage.

De leur côté, Draco et Harry couraient dans tous les sens, vérifiant que tout était en ordre, donnant les dernières consignes aux personnels, ne cessant de regarder l'heure. Ils maudissaient le temps qui ne passait pas.

\- Draco ? demanda Harry soudainement panique.

\- Oui ?

\- On a…

\- Messieurs, excusez mon introduction, s'excusa leur majordome, mais les enfants viennent d'arriver devant le portail. Dois-je les faire entrer ?

Le brun et le blond se levèrent d'un seul homme et coururent vers la porte d'entrée, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre au majordome. Celui-ci sourit en rigolant, avant d'envoyer un message - avec son Patronus - au gardien de la porte.

Harry et Draco attendirent donc que les enfants et leur « tata » remontent l'allée centrale. Leur estomac était noué par le stress et l'appréhension.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre du hall, avant de revenir et de hurler un « en position ! » aux personnels, qui se hâta de se mettre en rai d'honneur. Il y avait les jardiniers, les cuisiniers, les femmes et hommes de ménages, et tous les autres membres permettant à la maison de tourner. Le majordome, chef de tout ce petit groupe, se tenait à côté des maitres de la demeure.

Harry et Draco, avaient décidé d'avoir un personnel sorcier et non des elfes de maisons. Non à cause d'Hermione et son obsession à libérée les elfes, mais pour donner une seconde chance, à ceux qui le voulait. Ils avaient, ainsi, recueillit des personnes dont la communauté magique ne voulait pas, comme des Cracmols ou des anciens Mangemort – ceux qui avaient été forcés de faire partis des rangs.

Les enfants, comme à chaque venu, étaient émerveillés devant la bâtisse. Ils avaient encore du mal à se dire, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, ils allaient vivre ici, définitivement. Pour eux, leur « chez eux », l'endroit qu'ils avaient toujours connu, était l'orphelinat. Ils n'avaient pas de souvenir de leurs vrais parents, même si parfois, ils leur arrivaient d'avoir d'étranges rêves, avec une femme qui était toujours triste et qui avait le regard dans le vide. Et d'autre, où ils étaient avec un homme, qui les regardait à la fois avec dégout et fierté.

Mais aujourd'hui, ces rêveries étaient loin, car ils avaient désormais deux papas ! Deux papas qui les avaient aimés dès le premier instant où ils les avaient vus. Et à partir de là, ils n'avaient plus jamais fait de rêves étranges ou du moins, de moins en moins.

Une fois arrivée près du portail, Gabriel et William coururent vers la porte d'entrée, en criant à leur tata de se dépêcher.

Elle leur fit un signe de la main et pressa le pas, les larmes montant aux yeux. Elle les sécha d'un revers de la main en s'approchant des enfants. Elle leur prit la main et les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles même, sur la raie d'honneur.

\- Bienvenue chez vous, jeunes maîtres ! dirent tout le personnel d'une même voix.

Les enfants et leur « tata » restèrent bouche bée devant ce spectacle.

Harry et Draco s'avancèrent vers eux, passant à travers les deux colonnes humaines, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les petits lâchèrent la main de Joëlle et coururent vers les papas, qui les accueillirent les bras grands ouverts. Draco réceptionna Gabriel et Harry William, créant un contrasse assez amusant.

Ils reposèrent les enfants aux sols et convièrent la dame qui les accompagnait à passer dans le petit salon.

Avant cela, une personne débarrassa Joëlle de sa cape et des valises des petits, elle la remercia d'un signe de tête.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, pendant une petite partie de l'après-midi. Harry et Draco lui demandèrent de rester pour diner, mais elle du décliner, l'orphelinat l'attendait.

A son départ, Gabriel et William s'accrochèrent à ses jambes, en lui faisant promettre de passer les voir toutes les semaines. Perdue, elle avait regardé leurs parents.

\- Evidement ! s'était aussitôt empressé de répondre Harry.

\- Dès que vous voudrez la voir, nous lui enverront un hibou, pour qu'elle puisse passer, avait alors proposé Draco, si Joëlle n'en voit pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je serais même très ravie de passer vous voir ! leur dit-elle en les encerclant.

Harry et Draco savaient la place qu'avait cette dame dans le cœur de leur enfant. - Merlin, que c'était bizarre de dire cela ! – Elle s'était occupée d'eux durant toutes ces années, leur donnant amour et réconfort, soignant leur blessure et les petits mots.

Ce fut donc avec une grande tristesse que la brune se sépara des jumeaux. Elle leur fit un dernier au revoir, avant de saluer Harry et Draco et de passer la porte.

Elle avançait dans l'allée centrale, se forçant à ne pas se retourner une dernière fois. Elle le savait, même si les enfants demanderaient à la voir, elle ne pourrait pas y aller. Son devoir s'arrêtait là. Pourtant…ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ramenait des enfants dans leur nouveau foyer. Mais, pour Gabriel et William, tout cela était différents. En effet, les enfants ne restaient jamais plus qu'un an dans le centre, et elle n'arrivait pas forcement à se lier énormément avec eux. Mais là…ils étaient arrivés, à peine un an et elle s'était occupée d'eux, jusqu'à leur quatre ans, leur apprenant à parler, à manger, à se tenir debout correctement, à savoir les règles de la politesse. Oui, elle les avait aimés, choyés, mais surtout, elle les avait élevés comme une mère aurait dû le faire. Une larme colla sur sa joue.

\- TATA ! entendue-t-elle alors qu'elle allait transplaner.

Elle se retourna et reçut deux fusé entre ses jambes.

\- Gabriel...William…, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Tata, pleure pas ! s'inquiéta William.

\- Oui, on va se revoir ! renchérit Gabriel en la regardant.

Elle ne leur répondu pas, son cœur était trop noué pour cela. Pour seule réponse, elle les serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, leur disant de toujours être sage avec leur papa et de ne pas faire trop de bêtises.

Harry et Draco arrivèrent à ce moment. Elle les regarda et ils comprirent. Ils les appelèrent et les prirent dans leur bras. Ils firent un signe de tête à Joëlle, auquel elle répondit avant de transplaner, le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry et Draco remontèrent l'allée, en tenant les petits contre eux. Ils passèrent le reste à jouer ensemble et à leur faire découvrir certaines pièces du manoir, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Les deux amants avaient décidé de faire deux chambres séparées pour les jumeaux, voulant qu'ils développent leur propre personnalité et envie.

Au moment du coucher, Gabriel et William ne comprirent pas tout de suite, qu'ils allaient faire chambre à part. Pour eux, c'était aussi une grande première. Ils avaient toujours dormis dans la même pièce, voir le même lit.

Draco et Harry couchèrent donc les petits dans leur chambre, qui étaient adjacentes. Mais, à peine furent-ils sortis de la pièce, que les jumeaux se mirent à pleurer.

Harry et Draco ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre que les enfants n'étaient pas encore prêts à dormir chacun de leur côté. Ils leur demandèrent donc où ils voulaient dormir, pour cette nuit.

Les jumeaux choisirent de dormir dans la chambre de William, qui était la plus proche de celle des parents.

Après leur avoir lu une autre histoire et les avoir couverts de baisers, Harry et Draco sortirent de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte.

Une fois dans leur chambre, les deux amants se regardèrent avec un tel bonheur que les yeux brillaient.

\- On a réussi Harry, s'émerveilla le blond en prenant son homme dans ses bras.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il en l'embrasse tendrement.

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, passionnant. Draco vint déposer des baisser dans le creux du cou de son amant, le collant contre lui. Harry se laissait faire, passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de son homme. Ils ne désiraient qu'une chose : montrer l'amour qu'ils portaient l'un pour l'autre. Harry recula, faisant tomber Draco sur leur lit. Il poussa un petit cri surprit avant de rire et de plonger sa tête dans le cou du brun. Il huma son odeur avant de lui baiser le cou d'Harry tout en inversant les rôles. Ils se déshabillaient mutuellement, s'embrassant, se caressant en même temps. Au moment où les mains du brun commençaient à glisser vers l'endroit aux mille merveilles du blond, des petits coups sur la porte se firent entendre.

Les deux amants se regardèrent surpris, le souffle court, les cheveux en pagaille. Les coups se refirent entendre. Draco demanda qui était là.

\- C'est nous…William et moi…on peut entrer ?...demanda l'enfant en pleurnichant.

Ni une ni deux, Harry et Draco sortirent de leur lit, enfilèrent un bas de pyjama et Draco ouvra aux enfants, s'agenouillant à leur hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Seuls des pleurs lui répondirent. Harry se précipita vers eux, paniqué. Draco les prit dans ses bras tandis qu'Harry leur frottait le dos pour les calmer.

\- Vous voulez dormir avec nous ? demanda le brun après un petit moment.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Draco les porta donc à leur lit, suivit d'Harry. Ils les installèrent au milieu d'eux, formant une sorte de protection. Les enfants commencèrent à se calmer.

\- Voulez-vous que je laisse la lumière ? demanda Draco, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

\- Oui…, répondit William

\- Non, répondit en même temps Gabriel.

Harry sourit. Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître son Patronus, sous le regard émerveillait de Gabriel. Celui-qui-à-vaincu demanda au cerf de rester là, le temps que les enfants s'endorment. Draco agita sa baguette pour faire de même.

Au bout d'un petit moment, les enfants s'endormirent, entourés de leurs parents. Harry et Draco se regardèrent, et se sourirent, heureux. Le blond ramena sa main au-dessus des têtes des jumeaux, demandant silencieusement, celle de son brun. Harry prit sa main dans la sienne, et mis son autre main au centre du lit, au-dessus des couvertures. Draco la prit également, formant un cocon.

Une fois tous endormis, le cerf et l'euplecte d'argent se regardèrent et disparurent ensemble, formant un nuage argenté.

Une nouvelle vie commençait bel et bien.

* * *

 **Fin (?)**  
 **Les jumeaux sont enfin chez eux !** _cris de joie_

 **Et oui, avoir des enfants, c'est aussi dire adieu à ses soirée tranquille...**

 **Je vous dis peut-être à une autre fois, si l'inspiration me vient...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**

 **Nashi ~**


End file.
